Venture to Our Lives
by vampires-ninjas-ohmy
Summary: Do you believe in vampires, witches, and werewolves? No? Well neither did Addie and Ronnie. There are two new boys in town and there's something about them that Addie and Ronnie can't help but feel drawn to. Will they be able to handle all the secrets.


Character Profiles:

Name: Addison Rose Hurst

Age: 15

Eye Color: Light Blue

Hair: Golden Blonde, little past shoulder length, parted to the left, curls

Height: 5'4

Weight: 107

Date of Birth: June 17, 1995

Personality: Quiet around strangers, loud with friends, shy with boys, sociable with family, really smart, straight A's without trying

Hobbies: Likes to read, listen to music, talk on phone, can knit, watching movies

Descrption of Room: Medium size, yellow walls, turqoise bedspread, big t.v, large closet, jewelly box, book shelf full of books, art work on walls, good c.d player, lava lamp, old computer in corner, bird calender

Fav. Color: Yellow and turqoise

Fav. Flower: Rose

Fav. Animal: Pet hampster named Giblet

Species: Human

Name: Veronica (Ronnie) Alice Carter

Age: 15

Eye Color: Icy blue, green outlining the pupil

Hair: Shoulder length, redish brown, black lowlights, choppy, layered, and is parted to the left, partially covering left eye at times

Height: 5'3

Weight: 105

Date of Birth: September 6, 1995

Personality: outgoing, loud, random at times, can be smart if she wants to, doesn't like people, can be cold towards people she doesn't like

Hobbies: likes listening to music, talking to friends, dancing and singing

Description of Room: Medium size, grey walls, red breadspread, band posters on walls, small c.d. player, average t.v., shelfs filled with c.d's and dvd's, florescent lights

Fav. Color: Green and Blue

Fav. Flower: Daisy

Fav. Animal: Cats, although they don't like her

Species: Half human, half witch( but doesn't know)

Name: Jared Lee Edmonds

Age: 16

Eye Color: Deep brown

Hair: Brown with darker shades of blonde, Alex Pettyfer style

Height: 5'11

Weight: Alex Pettyfer weight

Date of Birth: October 21, 1994

Personality: Talkative, sweet, cares about a girl's safety, gentlemen like, protective, compassionate, gets intimate easily, doesn't like PDA but doesn't mind holding hands, dream guy for _______

Hobbies: Plays guitar, listens to music, all about the girls he dates

Description of Room: Unknown

Fav. Color: Red and orange

Fav. Animal: black panther

Species: half human, half warlock but doesn't know

Name: Dimitri Collin Ashborne

Age: 16

Eye Color: Forest green, when angry turns silver

Hair: Ash blonde; Alex Pettyfer

Height: 5'11

Weight: Alex Pettyfer

Date of Birth: November 2, 1994

Personality: Sarcastic, angered easily, sometimes emotionless, when with someone he loves he is kind

Hobbies: Plays drums, has had a lot of women, reads

Description of Room: Unknown

Fav. Color: Red and Dark Blue

Fav. Animal: Wolves

Species: Vampire

Story Begins:

The wind was cold against my face as I walked down my street. I could feel Ronnie's body heat next to me. We weren't talking, we couldn't with our lips nearly frozen.

School dragged on forever, as usual. Everyone was excited today, new students were said to be coming to our small town soon. People were saying lots of things, that there were two of them, they were boys, and supposedly hot, but I wouldn't trust what the girls here say with their record of boys.

Me and Ronnie were heading to my house seeing as it was closer to school than Ronnie's. Dad is at work, as usual. My mom wouldn't care, Ronnie is practically like family at my house.

We finally walk to my street, with the houses all in view. Ronnie suddenly runs past me as if her life depends on it.

"What are you doing?" I ask, although I should be used to it.

"I can smell the cookies!" Ronnie screams. I should have known, Ronnie has some freaky sixth sense when it comes to food.

When we finally make it home, Ronnie runs into the kitchen and attacks the cookies, literally. She jumps onto the table and starts shoveling the cookies into her mouth.

"Ronnie, down girl! Don't make me get the water!" My mom yells from the doorway. Grumbling incoherently, Ronnie gets down.

She wipes the crumbs with the back of her hand, "Sorry", she says.

"So what are you two doing?"Mom asks us.

"We were thinking we would go to a party tonight,"Ronnie answers.

"Really?"

"Yeah, a bunch of the kids from school are going to be there,"I answer this time.

"Well then you two should go get ready," and so we both start heading for the stairs. Well, Ronnie runs up the stairs like the mad woman she is and I walk like a normal, sane person.

Later me and Ronnie are both ready to go to this party. We spent most of the time picking out clothes but we are finally ready.

Ronnie is wearing a green sleeveless dress. It goes to just above her knees and is wavy at the bottom. There is a belt type thing that is on her waist that is black. She is also wearing black combat boots. Her hair is curled in tight curls that makes it go to her neck.

I was wearing a yellow tank top that is fitting. For bottoms I have a black skirt that goes to mid-thigh. I was also wearing black flats that had small bows on the tops. For my hair it is in its usual curls with a yellow burret in my hair.

"Okay it's time. We are finally ready. Let us begin our time of fun and partying." Ronnie is of course being all dramatic.

_Ronnie's POV_

When we get to the party, there's a bunch of people outside holding what I can guess is beer cans. Really the people here can't aford to lose anymore brain cells as it is. So me and Addie go into the house to see even more people inside. I didn't know there were this many people in this town. This is surprising.

"Hey lets go get something to drink," Addie says. I nod my head.

When we get to the drink table we see some of the 'hot' girls as they call themselves. There is Brittany, who is the ring leader, and Hayley and Barney as I call her. Actually I just can't remember her name and she totally reminds me of Barney. She even has the purple eyeshadow crusted to her eyelids to prove it.

"Oh, lookey here girls, it's Mute Girl and Witchy Girl," Brittany says to her evil Barbie Henchmen.

"Oh, lookey here Addie, it's Barbie and her sidekick with Barney," I say to Addie.

"Shut it!" Brittany exclaims. I just shrug my shoulders and go to the drinks. Now is the part where they completely ignore us like we are just insects. If I were an insect I would be a beautiful little butterly because no one wants to kill butterflies, that would just be inhumane… Anyways.

"So did you hear, the two new hotties are supposedly coming to the pary," Hayley says.

"Really now," Brittany says in that evil voice of hers with that evil devil grin. After that I just tune them out.

I look on the table and I see chips, dip, a blue fish, veggies, wait did I say blue fish. I look at it and it is indeed a blue fish. Holy Crap what if it's poisoned or something. Heehee now I have a song in my head. I'm blue da ba dee ba da die and I da-

"Stop singing," Addie says. Oh so I was singing that outloud too.

"Not my fault that there's a blue fish that's poisoned and wants to kill us."

Addie just shakes her head. I guess she's used to me by now. Stalker.

Then Addie starts shaking my arm. "Hey I think I just found the new guys."

I look around but don't see anyone.

"Where?" She sighs and points to two hott guys.

One of them had brown hair that was to his ear with deep brown eyes. The other one had ash blonde hair that was spiked all over with green eyes.

"Oh." Then just like that, people begin to swarm around them. I just go back to my staring at the blue fish and Addie goes back to looking around.

The door to the house suddenly opens and everyone looks over including new dudes.

The door opens to reveal… my stupid brother who looks kind of angry.

He starts looking around, like he's searching for something. I wonder what. When his eyes land on me he starts heading over here.

"Oh come on!" I yell, making all eyes turn on me.

"Ronnie, you are in so much trouble," he yells right back.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Did you take my car?!"

"… no …"

"Oh really?"

"… I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to hit the mailbox or that one car. But in my defense the stupid idiot driving the other car wasn't watching."

Then he hits the back of my head, kinda like in NCIS how Gibbs does it.

So of couse I kick him in the shin. He then hits me again on my head. I smack him on his cheek. He smacks me on my cheek. Then it turns into an all out smack fest.

"Stop it." He says.

"You first."

"No you first."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YE-

"Both of you stop it," Addie yells, then before we know it she smacks us both upside the head, making us fall to the ground.

I then start rubbing my cheek.

"I can't feel my face," I say. Then I look around and notice every single person is watching us.


End file.
